


SMSS Dirty One-Shots

by sosodesj



Series: Sophie Miller's Stockholm Syndrome [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Kinks, Love, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosodesj/pseuds/sosodesj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Direction Mature One-Shots basically! I'll post one-shots or, as some may call them, deleted scenes, of the Sophie Miller's Stockholm Series here! :) I'm taking requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niall/Sophie- Jealousy

“Please Sophie my feet hurt and I’m hungry... can we go now?” Niall complains for about the tenth time in the span of an hour.

Niall had taken me to the mall today, and as weird and fucked up as it sounds, I had taken advantage of the situation in order to try to find Niall’s kink. What Louis had said about each of the boys having their kinks had highly perturbed me, to a point where I had difficulty sleeping comfortably at night. That’s why when Niall proposed to do some innocent shopping in the morning and stop to eat at Nandos after, I accepted to go with him to try to notice the particular objects or clothing that drew his attention.

“Sophie!” He protests again as I look at different shops without much interest. “I’m. Hungry.” Niall continues, separating his words.

_Clearly nothing attracts this boy apart from food... Hmm maybe he has a food kink... Like with whipped cream and Nutella and stuff on the others body. I’ll have to try that at home._

“SOPHIE!” He groans loudly, earning us a couple looks from the people around us.

“Okay okay! One more! It’s going to be the last one I swear!” I reply, dragging him into yet another shop.

“You said that for the last fifteen shops!” The Irish boy groans, passing one of his hands through his hair. He looks down at his phone for mere seconds. “At this time, we should be done and eating at Nandos!”

“I know and I’m sorry! I just haven’t found what I’m looking for yet!” I answer, looking through some racks.

“Well maybe if you would’ve told me what you wanted in first place, I could’ve helped you find it and we would already be gone.” He grumbles.

“But the thing is... I’m not even sure what I’m looking for. It could be a book, it could be clothes, it could be shoes it could be anything!”

“Bloody women.” He mutters under his breath.

“Hey I heard that.” I frown, taking my eyes off the articles of clothing to glare at him.

“Heard what?” He says innocently.

“What you just said.”

“About me wanting to help you find what you’re looking for?” He grins. _Little fucker._

“No... The bloody women part.”

“What do you mean bloody? Wait are you on your period? Is that why you are so pissy?” Niall enquires.

“Me pissy? And you?” I poke his chest.

“I’m hungry it’s not quite the same.”

“Ugh never mind.” I shake my head, looking through the clothes once more. “Do you find any these pretty?” I enquire, motioning the rack.

“If I say yes and let you buy them, can we leave?”

“No, because you wouldn’t be honest.”

He huffs loudly, walking in little circles near me in annoyance.

As I look at the different pieces of clothing, I hear the distinct sound of his stomach rumbling.

“See! I told you I was hungry!” Niall moans. I roll my eyes.

“You’re always hungry.”

“You too usually.” He counters.

“Fine. Let’s go eat.” I give up.

“And then we’ll leave the mall right? We’ve done enough shopping no?” The blonde begs as we walk out the store.

“We haven’t even bought anything.” I remark, heading for the mall’s exit.

“That’s why I said shopping, not buying.”

“There’s one shop I want to go check after we eat, and then I promise we can leave.” _That’s it. I’ll settle with the food kink. I’ll just buy some whipped cream and stuff._

“You really do promise?” Niall enquires as we get out the mall and to his car.

“I promise.” I nod, taking a seat.

“Good. Now to Nandos!” He grins, starting the engine.

**∞**

After a very short meal due to the fact Niall practically ate his food without chewing it; we were already back at the shopping centre.

“So you promised one last shop before we go home... Choose wisely.” Niall smirks while we’re strolling through the mall.

“I know I know... Let’s go to―”

“Oh my God is it Niall Horan? Oh my god yes!”

“Niall! Niall!”

“Oh my fucking God! It’s Niall fucking Horan!”

“We found him!”

I hear the girls’ squeals before I see them. _Jesus Christ._ A hoard of teenage girls rapidly forms a small circle around Niall and I, making me slightly nauseous. They start shooting him questions, asking for pictures and where were the rest of the guys and other stuff I didn’t wanna bother hearing.

“Niall can we go now?” I whisper in his ear after a few minutes, not liking the space restriction the girls had given me from being all over the Irish lad.

“In a few.” He answers, pecking my cheek before bringing his attention to a new wave of girls. _Jeese information travels quickly these days._

I try to ignore them as they beg for autographs, pictures, and hugs with Niall, but I feel the jealousy mounting slowly as they start asking for kisses on the cheek. _Niall is mine._

“Niall please?”

He laughs, before taking another pose with a fan. “Roles have switched, haven’t they?” he tells me.

“Niall let’s get out now. I’m tired.” I murmur in his ear once more.

“No, you’re jealous.” He whispers back. “And I like it.”

“You’re gonna pay.” I mumble, but he doesn’t hear me as yet another girl comes squawking questions to him and asking for a hug.

“Hey Niall isn’t she Harry’s girl?” One of them suddenly exclaims, pointing me. Niall’s smile briefly drops, but then he’s grinning again, coming over to me.

“No, she’s my girlfriend.” Niall presses, before kissing me in front of everyone. _Whoa there._ Niall smiles on my lips as he hears the awws the girls make. He pulls back. “She and Harry are just very good friends, right Sophie?”

“Right.” I nod, rolling my eyes. “Friends with benefits.” I seethe in his ear. He takes absolutely no notice of my comment, pursuing with his hugging session.

After what seems hours, they finally leave Niall and I alone, gushing about how they had just met THE Niall Horan and his ‘girlfriend’. _Big deal._

“So you said we were leaving?” Niall says.

“No. No we aren’t.” I scoff, placing my arms over my chest crossly.

“Stop pouting. Are you angry because of the girls? Because you’re jealous?”

“And what about you? When that one girl said I was Harry’s girl, weren’t you acting jealous too?” I counter. “You practically kissed me in front of them to prove a point.”

“Nope.” He responds, popping the ‘p’. “I kissed you because I love you. It wasn’t jealousy because jealousy doesn’t suit me very well and I looked absolutely dashing to everyone including you... I just don’t do jealous.” He ends, placing his arm around my shoulder before squeezing. _We’ll see about that._

I stay thoughtfully silent for a few seconds.

“C’mon. I know what I wanna buy.” I say swiftly, dragging him with me towards the wanted destination.

“Finally.” He sighs, following me as I tug him to the first Victoria’s Secret shop I could spot. “You wanted underwear? After this whole morning of god damn shopping, all you wanted was underwear?” Niall exclaims incredulously once he realises where I’m taking him.

“Yup.”

“Jesus Christ.”

We enter the boutique and I notice Niall’s eyes immediately zeroing on matching black and royal blue lace bra and panties, before his gaze returns to my face with a nervous smile.

“I think I’m going to wait outside alright? I don’t think I’m allowed here anyways.”

“Nonsense.” I shake my head, pouting my lip a little. “You’re my ‘boyfriend’ remember?” I mock, grabbing a few panties and bras to try on, purposefully avoiding the pair Niall was looking at a few seconds ago. “You need to help me pick stuff that you think would look cute.” I continue.

The Irish boy passes his hand into his hair, biting his lip.

“Okay I’ll stay... but I want you to try these.” He gives up, pointing the blue and black lace set.

“Fine.” I shrug, turning around to pick them up while hiding my smirk. _Payback’s gonna be a bitch little leprechaun..._ Niall follows me as I head to the changing rooms. The lady stops us, asks me how many items I have, before letting me pass. I get inside the biggest stall, locking the door behind me.

“Soph?”

I listen intently as the woman stops Niall from coming in the changing section.

“You can’t go.”

Peeping through the stall door’s crack, I try to get a good look of what’s going on.

“You know you are not allowed to go, right?” The girl repeats, eyeing him up and down.

“There’s a bench in the middle of the room no? Isn’t it made for waiting or something?”

“Yes but it’s for female customers only, due to recent complaints. I’m sorry sir, you can’t go.”

“Even if I just stay sitting down in front of the stall?” He tries again.

“I don’t think so... We might have other customers and it’d disturb them.” The lady says again firmly.

“Could you maybe do an exception?” The Irish lad replies, handing her a hundred dollar bill. She bites her lip, taking a quick look around.

“You promise you’ll only be waiting outside the stall?”

“Only if you promise not to let anybody else come for the next thirty minutes or so.” Niall agrees, handing her another hundred dollar bill. I can’t help rolling my eyes, before undressing to try on the matching panties and bras Niall had chosen.

 “Soph she left us alone... Are you gonna come out and show me what you’re trying?” Niall sing-songs.

“Nope.”

“Then why make me pick?” he whines.

“You and Harry have similar taste.” _Take that._ I smile at myself in the stall’s mirror, loving the royal blue on my skin.

“What did I just hear? Harry? Why Harry?” Niall’s voice gets slightly raspier, his Irish accent more thick.

“I’m buying this for Harry. He’s the best friend, the one supposed to fuck me senseless in a slutty attire. We’re friends with benefits no?” I explain.

“And me? Where do I fit into this? You’re mine.”

“You’re the ‘boyfriend’. You do the cute stuff like hand holding, taking me out and stuff.” I say, chuckling. “I think the blue and black lace set you picked will be perfect for Harry.”

He knocks on the door.

“Sophie... Open the door. Now.”

“Why Niall? Are you jealous? Oh no you can’t be...You don’t do jealous remember?” I tease.

“Sophie you do know that the lock is very easy to open right? I give you three seconds to open it by yourself or I’ll give you the fuck of your life in this changing room.” Niall threatens. I twirl once in front of the mirror, ignoring him completely.

“I really think Harry’ll like it.” I pursue.

“That’s it.”

Barely a second later Niall has made it inside, pushing me on the mirror while he shuts and locks the door behind him. He wears a dark face, his eyes navy blue with untamed lust.

“Hmm. I smell jealousy.” I taunt him biting my lip provocatively, not at all scared. _Worst that could happen from Niall anyways, is a few hard kisses, and an attempt at rough sex when we get home..._

“And do you know what I smell? I little bitch that’s practically begging for a good fuck.” He mutters, before riding himself of his trousers. _Wow I was not expecting that._ “You’re mine Sophie you got that? All of this,” He motions me, “Is mine and mine only. And you’re gonna let the whole shop know that.” He seethes, pinning my arms behind my back and making me stand up so I’m facing the stall’s mirror.

“We could get arrested.” I protest, suddenly finding the idea really bad. It was only supposed to be harsh kissing and groping and maybe some silent sex, not some brutal thing where everyone would know!

“Do I look like I give a fuck about that right now? No. The only fuck I’ll give is yours.” He whispers, his eyes locking with mine through the mirror as his mouth descends to my neck, peppering it with soft butterfly kisses before biting the skin and sucking it to make a hickey. His hands travel along the side of my body, stopping at my chest to grope my breasts through the lace material before heading lower down to lower my panties. “Even though I love this colour on you... I’d rather you without it.”

“Niall I―”

“Not yet love.” He scolds, pinching my now exposed rear. “I haven’t started anything.” He trails on, his finger skimming my ‘wrong’ hole.

“Niall please not there I don’t like it...” I shut my eyes, looking at him through the mirror.

“I. Don’t. Mind.”

“Can we at least do this at home then please? We don’t even have lube.” I mumble as I start shaking in fear.

“I have some.” _What the fuck since when does he carry lube?_

Seconds later I feel the cold substance being pressed around the rim of my arse hole, and his probing fingers start scissoring me rapidly and painfully.

“Oww Niall.” I groan. I absolutely loathed getting it in the ass.

“It’s about to hurt a lot more.” Niall warns, sending me a wink in the mirror before ramming himself inside me. I immediately bend forwards and grasp the little bench in front of me.

“Niall!” I gasp loudly, shutting my eyes. My ability to think clearly gets disabled quite quickly.

“Who. Do. You. Belong. To?” He questions between thrusts. “And look at me when I’m talking to you.” He adds, slapping me lightly as he kept filling me out with his throbbing member.

I open my eyes to look at his reflection, and I let out a loud moan at the erotic sight.

“Sophie. Tell. Me.” He instructs, thrusting even harder. A little pleasure starts sparking in my insides, and Niall only adds to it when he bends forwards and starts rubbing rough circles on my clit. “C’mon love. Tell. Me.” Niall whispers in my ear, slowing his pace a little to splay my skin with sweet kisses.

“I’m yours.” I moan out.

“Louder love. I want you to yell it. I want Harry to hear about us fucking in a public changing stall on the television tonight. I want him to know that you’re mine.” Niall continues, shoving himself in once more as he gropes my chest.

“I’M NIALL FUCKING HORAN’S!” I shout.

“That’s my princess,” he purrs, before pulling out of my ass, spinning me around and slamming back inside my ‘good’ hole. I moan out loudly, already on the verge of orgasming from the continuous circles his fingers rub on my clit. “C’mon moan louder than that. Let everybody know how much pleasure I’m giving you little slut. I bet’s security’s about to arrive any second now, and we’ll be all over the news, and you’ll be known as the girl who was fucked by Niall Horan at a Victoria Secret shop.”

And suddenly, I reach the edge, pleasure overwhelming my every sense.

“Nialllllll.” I whimper loudly. My arms wrap around him to stay upwards as my knees give out from under me due to the force of the orgasm. The blonde continues pounding, with a little less force, until he’s reached his own climax. Puffing loudly, we stay connected, pressing our foreheads together. I wait until his eyes return to their normal colour, before speaking.

“Niall...” I pant, my breathing still irregular. “What was that?”

“I told you jealousy didn’t suit me well.” He shrugs, before kissing me.


	2. Niall/Sophie-Friday Night Bites

“So what do you wanna do tonight?” Niall asks, reaching over for another slice of pizza from the box sat on the table.

“I don’t know... Why?” I enquire, finishing up my own slice.

“Well I thought since its Friday and the boys are all out doing personal stuff, we could watch a movie together.” He answers simply.

“Yeah sure that sounds nice... What movie did you have in mind?”

“I didn’t have a particular one, just a genre.”

I frown. “No erotic stuff I hope? I would expect that from Louis but not from you Niall.”

“No, no, no Sophie.” He chuckles, very visibly amused by my idea. “No erotic stuff. It makes me uncomfortable to watch uh... porn... with somebody else.”

“So you’ve already watched porn with somebody else?”

“No Sophie.” He sighs loudly, red flaming to his cheeks. “I’ve thought of it though... But that’s not the point. Totally beside the point. No I wanted to watch a horror movie with you.”

I shake my head negatively.

“Never in a million years.”

“Why not?” He whines.

“I won’t be able to sleep Niall that’s why!”

“But why do you think you won’t be able to sleep? I’ve watched plenty of horror films and I sleep like a baby.” He points out.

“I’m not you. I’m scared of everything when it gets dark. Even my own shadow freaks me out sometimes,”

“Exactly how many scary movies have you watched?”

I look down, a little ashamed.

“Ugh well there was um... This very horrifying one with spirits and―”

“Quit lying.”

“Yeah no okay... I haven’t watched any. And I’m not planning to.” I state firmly.

 

♣

“No Niall please.”

“Sophie it’s not even that scary.” Niall laughs, sitting down with me as the titles appeared on the screen.

We we’re in the theater room, and I was huddled with a bunch of pillows on the sofa. The Irish boy practically had to drag me down to the basement by force. _I was not looking forward to this movie. At all._

“Not scary at all but it’s called Don’t be Afraid of the Dark.” I mumble sarcastically. “Niall we are surrounded by darkness! You’re going to freaking kill me, making me suffer the anxiety of not knowing when something is going to jump in my face! ”

“Don’t worry Soph... I’ll be here to protect you if you’re scared.” He whispers, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

“I won’t watch it. I’ll just hide my face the whole time.” I say, hugging a pillow tightly and digging my face in it.

Unfortunately, I didn’t manage to keep my eyes away from the screen for the whole time. In fact, I barely managed five minutes, and I had the misfortune of seeing the horrible little creatures that got out when it’s dark. Plus Niall, scared me two times.  I was shaking as the movie finished, the voice of Sally’s, the little girl, step-mother chilling my bones.

“Why doesn’t the movie have a happy ending?” I whine as the credits start rolling.

“To be honest, that was one of the happiest endings I’ve seen for a horror movie. Usually the main character doesn’t make it. Or many of the important ones. This time, only her step-mom died. And even then she wasn’t dead; she was one of those little creatures.” Niall shrugs. “It could’ve been worse.”

“These are horrible.”

He chuckles and yawns, standing up. Niall flicks the light open.

“So you coming upstairs to bed?” He asks.

“No. I don’t even want to get out of the sofa. I have to sleep here because if I walk on the floor, the creatures are going to grab my feet and drag me under.” I whisper, clutching the pillow to my chest.

“Seriously Soph?”

“Yes seriously Niall. I told you I get scared easily. I won’t be able to sleep peacefully tonight. Thank you.” I answer sourly.

“So you’re to sleep here, on the sofa, because you’re scared something is going to seize your feet and pull you under?” He frowns. “I’m standing and nothing is tugging me into a hole...”

“Weren’t you listening? They attack children. I’m more of a child than you, I’m eighteen and you’re twenty. Therefore, they’ll attack me.”

“Sophie this is ridiculous. And I’m tired. C’mon. Or else I’m shutting the lights and leaving you alone here.”

“No!” I half-yell half-whisper. “Could you like maybe...? I don’t know umm... Carry me upstairs?” I ask tentatively.

“Yeah okay but...I’m going straight to my room. I won’t take you to your bed.” Niall states carefully.

“I don’t care. I’ll sleep with you.” I answer quickly.

“Fine.” He huffs, and takes me in his arms.

I hug the blonde tightly, scared of falling on the floor and getting kidnapped by the ugly, black, bone-eating creatures.

“Open as many lights as possible okay? And please don’t drop me.” I beg.

For a split second I’m sure I’m falling and I scream, only to be caught again. The cheeky bastard pretended to drop me, right after I told him not to.

“Fuck you!” I whine, latching onto him even tighter than before.

“You’re hilarious.” He laughs.

“I don’t find this amusing at all.”

“Look calm down love. Were in my room. Were ‘safe’.” He mocks, depositing me on his bed. I rapidly get in the sheets, relaxing slightly at Niall’s familiar scent.

“You aren’t going to get into something comfier?”

“Does it look like I’m ready to die for PJ’s? No.”

“Okay definitely no more horror movies for you. You’re completely psycho.” He shakes his head, taking of his shirt and trousers before turning off the lights.

“Niall?” I ask, apprehensive.

 I jump as the weight on the bed shifts.

“Shhh. S’only me.” He mutters, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me to him. “I’ll protect you love... Now go to sleep.” He whispers.

♣

 

I kept tossing and turning in the bed, unable to shut my eyes for a long period of time. The image of the hairy creatures with opaque eyes kept haunting me.

“Sophie please.” Niall sighs as I squirm some more. He brings me even closer to him. “I’ve got you. I swear I won’t let anything hurt you.” he coos in my ear.

“Niall I’m hot and frightened and I’m too jumpy to manage to sleep.” I whimper, trying to stay calm.

“That’s what you get for sleeping dressed.... Just take off your clothes. It’ll be less heated for you.” He mumbles tiredly.

“Niall I’m scared to even move.”

The Irish boy exhales loudly and gets out of the bed.

“No please stay!”

“I’m going to get your mind of the movie alright?” He explains, turning on the lights at a faint dimness. He lights them so there’s enough light for me to see his face, but not enough to see the whole room.

I stay immobile and watch him as he gets back on the bed, body towering over mine.

“First off, we’ll take care of your clothes okay?” He says quietly, his fingers trailing along the length of my body. “I want you to focus solely on me alright? Don’t talk.” Niall carefully removes my t-shirt and throws it somewhere in the room, closely followed by my jeans. “Are you less hot now?”

I nod, the air feeling cooler already.

“Good.”

He nuzzles down in the crook of my neck, peppering it with soft kisses.

“Niall what’re you doing?” I question softly, feeling arousal slowly replacing my fear.

“I’m sorry I got you scared alright? I’m just apologizing properly here. Going to make you forget all about it.” He says between kisses.

Niall lifts himself up, his lips meeting mine in a shy kiss. My mouth instinctively starts moving with his, preferring being aroused over being panicky. My hands tangle in his bleached hair through the darkness and I pull him closer to me, trying to remove any space between our bodies.

“I love you,” he mumbles on my lips, his hands running slow circles on my stomach. I shiver as they head lower down. “Have you forgotten about the movie yet?” he asks, his fingers ghosting over my underwear.

I shake my head negatively, the anxious feeling returning.

“Don’t worry... You will soon.”

I shut my eyes and moan quietly as he tosses my panties aside and shoves a lone finger inside me. His other hand reaches over and gropes one of my breasts through my bra, his mouth latching with mine once more.

A feeling of warmth spreads through my body as I sense the arousal slowly clouding my mind.

“Do you like that Soph?” He enquires breathless, thrusting his finger in me slowly. He builds a small pace. “Yeah of course you do... You’re wet already.” The Irish boy murmurs hotly in my ear. He wastes no time adding two more fingers, making me whimper loudly. He buries his face into my neck, his free hand cupping my ass while his three fingers are pumping repeatedly in and out of me. The blonde rolls his hips precisely into mine, little moans pouring out of his mouth.

“Niall please...” I groan, letting out a shaky exhale. “Make me forget. Now.” I beg, wanting to feel more of him.

I keep my eyes shut as he removes his digits, and open them again when I hear him sigh.

“Maybe the horror movie wasn’t such a bad idea after all,” He says, taking his boxers off. I see his smirk through the dimness of the room, and I shake my head no.

“Was a horrible ideaaaaa,” I whimper, feeling his tip pressing in.

“Was a brilliant one.” He ends, pushing his throbbing member fully into my clenching walls.

“Niall oh my God...” I moan, my nails digging into his back.

 He slams his hips harshly against mine once.

“Jesus I love you.” He breathes, shoving himself in once more. I gasp.

“Harder Niall. I need you.” I whisper.

That gets him going. The Irish boy starts ramming himself deeply inside me, keeping himself up over me with one hand while the other flicked my nub constantly.

“Niallll.” I groan, wrapping my arms and legs around his sweaty body.

He lifts my bum up a bit and manages to hit my g-spot. I feel the pleasure mounting hastily inside me, my eyes rolling in the back of my head when I finally fall over the edge.

“NIALLLLL!” I scream in pleasure.

“Sophie oh God!” He cries out, emptying himself inside me. He stays over me for a couple seconds, breathing erratic. “Forgot about it?”

“Not quite,” I shake my head, hugging him tightly while he’s still inside me. “Promise you won’t leave? I’m still a little afraid.”

“I promise I’ll stay in you ‘til tomorrow morning.” He coos. Arranging our bodies a little, we lay on the bad face to face.

“Thank you Niall.” I mumble tiredly, hugging his chest. He kisses the top of my head, his arms placing themselves around my bare shoulders protectively.

“I’ll always be there to defend you from the monsters under your bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment which boy i should do next as well as a small scenario! ;) XX


	3. Zayn/Anne-Hypothermia

 “Anne come back in here!” Zayn shouts from behind me as I step out the tour bus and onto the soggy grass, fuming.

 The bus has stopped in the middle of nowhere, due to a leak in the gas pipe. Having more than enough of all their countless rules and demands, I wanted to get away from them. Maybe Sophie could comply with these boys’ orders, but I couldn’t. I needed air.

“Anne!”

“Fuck you!” I storm, walking out in the meadow. _Damn it, I should’ve thought this through._ My shoes were slowly filling up with water and my clothes were already drenched. I turn around to look briefly at Zayn. He was frowning at me from the tour bus, not daring to step outside in this horrid weather. Shaking my head, I keep walking away from him.

“It’s raining bucketfuls, you’ll get a cold!” He yells, persisting. “Maybe even hypothermia!”

“I don’t care! I’m tired of dealing with all of you!” I shout back, clutching my shirt tightly as I keep walking the opposite way. “And by the way, you should be happy, I’m soaking wet!” I add, scoffing as I rolled my eyes. “That’s just the way most of you like me anyways!”

“Anne you take another step and I’ll―”

“You won’t do anything Zayn because you’re scared of the rain!” I tease, loud enough for him to hear me but without turning back.

It was a mistake apparently because next thing I know, he’s gripping my arm and spinning me around so were face to face. His calm face was terrifying. I can’t help noticing how striking his skin is, specked with water.

“Hi?” I croak, watching the droplets trickle down his features. I rapidly feel my anger being replaced by fear. “Wow it really is shitty weather...” I point out nervously, looking behind him. “We should he head back―”

“We’re not done yet,” he shakes his head.

“Done?” I enquire. My eyes involuntarily linger on his lips. “Maybe we can finish it inside, whatever it is we have to finish?” I propose, voice shaky.

“Inside? I don’t think so. You we’re so keen on getting me out, I think we’ll stay awhile,” Zayn states, smirking as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

I notice the outline of his muscles, the wet fabric clinging to him like a second skin. It’s unusually appealing.

“Why would you want to go in?” The dark boy pushes.

I rummage in my head for an acceptable answer.

 “You were right; I really wouldn’t want to have hypothermia.” I admit finally, hugging my arms to my chest. “So let’s―”

“First things first: sweetheart, I’m always right,” He whispers. “And second, I have a very effective treatment against hypothermia...”

“Yeah?” I frown worriedly.

“Body heat.”

My breath hitches, knowing exactly where he was going with that ‘treatment’.

“Zaynnn,” I warn, taking a step backwards. He automatically steps closer.

“Annnee,” He responds mockingly. “When are you going to stop fighting everybody? Your sister, your father...us? You disobeyed me yet again when you stepped off the bus.”

“Zayn please,” I whimper, clutching myself even tighter. I inhale shallowly when his cold fingers toss the wet strands of hair out of my face. Our breathing mingles due to our close proximity, tempting heat practically radiating off both our bodies.

“Please what?” he whispers, our lips almost touching. _Good god he’s hot._

“Please this,” I murmur.

Giving up on resisting, I lean in eagerly and complete the kiss. My hands reach to grasp his wet hair while his own are suddenly on my body, pulling me to him. For a brief moment, nothing is important to me. I couldn’t care less about being soaked by the rain falling down on us. I couldn’t care less about the fact that I was kissing Zayn, of all people. I just wanted the moment to freeze and stay perfect forever.

Zayn is passionate in the kiss, his hands sliding up and down my abdomen under my drenched shirt.

“Christ Anne I’m not able to figure you out...” He grunts, his amber eyes meeting mine in confusion..

“Then don’t,” I silence him before joining our lips again. I didn’t want to talk. The need to get even closer invades me as I feel the cold air freezing my skin. I jump in surprise as thunder strikes, breaking the kiss.

“Come on,” He says, nudging me back towards the bus. “We can continue over there. It’s getting dangerous to be outside.”

“But the others―”

“Ignore them,” Zayn shrugs, taking my hand. We run to the bus. Zayn’s dripping shirt is already off when we finally get inside. He pulls me up the couple of stairs hastily.

“Zayn did you―?”

Louis stops short in his question, seeing us run past the small living room, past the kitchen and the bunks and into the bedroom. He shuts the door behind him as I hurry to remove my own sopping wet shirt.

“Should we―?”

“Nah let them be. For once, she didn’t seem to be protesting,” I hear Harry’s voice cut Niall’s off before my interest returns to Zayn.

“You’re shivering,” he states, pulling down my jeans.

“I told you I was cold,”

“Then the sooner we get you out of your clothes, the better you’ll be,” He responds cheekily, proceeding to get rid of my socks and underwear. I shut my eyes tightly as I feel his wet hands all over my body, removing the articles of clothing.

I open them, only to forget how to breathe. Zayn’s face was mere inches from mine. I could feel his naked body hovering over mine.

“Why did you shut your eyes?” he repeats.

“I-I-I don’t like to look... ” I stammer. “I find it gross.”

“What part?”

“All of it. But look its not important... Just get on with it please,” I ask, grabbing his shoulders to drag him in for another one of his entrancing kisses. He stops me.

“What do you find gross?” Zayn enquires once more.

“The human body. God Zayn you’re ruining the mood,” I grumble, feeling the previous thrill and anticipation leaving me.

“On the contrary, I think I’m creating it,” he whispers, nuzzling in my neck. I shut my eyes again as he softly kisses the inside of my neck.

“Don’t start teasing me,” I warn as his hands wander aimlessly across the surface of my body.

“Fine. I’ll cut right to the chase... We’re both wet anyways,” he winks before his tip is pressed against my entrance. I groan as he fills me up, my eyes rolling to the back of my head at the pleasurable feeling. I bite my lip, his hot member feeling heavenly when compared to my freezing body. I love the fact that he stays unmoving, giving me the time to adjust to his size.

“Moan for me,” He grunts after about a minute. I shake my head.

“You’re pushing it Zayn. I’m not completely at ease with this yet,” I state.

“You’re not listening to me Anne...Again,” He shakes his head, before flipping us around so I’m sitting on his shaft.

I whimper and shut my eyes, the sensation being slightly different.

“Open your eyes.”

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“I don’t want to see where we’re _connected_ ,” I protest. “It’s just uncanny!”

“No it’s not.” His hands grasp mine, placing them on his heated chest, before moving to rest on my hips. I shudder.

“Can you just move? Please?” I ask, feeling the arousal pool in the pit of my stomach.

“Not until you look at me. I just want to make it better for you...Sex with closed eyes is less exhilarating. When you look at the other, it makes it ten times more intense. I swear you won’t regret it after.”

Fueled by my desire to get the necessary friction inside me, I take a peek at Zayn beneath me. But he’s not looking back at me. He’s looking lower down. He’s looking at the place where we’re joined so intimately.  As soon as my gaze drops there too, Zayn’s hands lift my hips up, before dropping me back down on his cock.

I moan loudly, the view being way too erotic for my innocent mind.

“Keep looking and I’ll keep going,” Zayn breathes shallowly. My eyes lift to lock with his. He lifts me up and drops me down again. The sound that pours out of my mouth is so impulsive it’s startling.

“Godd Zaynnnn,” I moan, my hands clenching into fists on his chest from the bursts of pleasure I was experiencing. I look downwards again, whimpering.  The sight of him penetrating me like that makes me feel really filthy. And it feels terribly good.

He repeats the action again and again, the pit of arousal building rapidly inside me.

“Zayn,” I whinge.

“Ride me,” he exhales after a few more thrusts, his hands sliding to my thighs to help me stay upright. Pushing all my pride and good-sense away, I lift myself up and fall back down on him. “Rotate your hips,” Zayn groans, his eyes not once leaving mine. I do as asked and find myself rewarded with a new satisfying sensation. “Oh my God Anne...”

He lifts his hips up to meet my thrusts a couple times before he’s switching us again so I’m flat on my back. Our bodies feel overheated, beads of sweat forming identically on Zayn’s forehead and mine. His hands latch a little higher than my waist, and then he’s shoving himself into me repetitively.

“Zaynnn,” I say shakily, my fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders as pleasure blinds me.

“Annnne God Dammit!” At the very last moment, Zayn pulls out of me, emptying himself all over my stomach. I shut my eyes.

“Why?” I frown, looking between him and the warm substance.

“Forgot about the condom... And you’re not on the pill,” He pants, before falling down on the bed next to me.

“ _That’s_ the gross stuff,” I declare after a few minutes, eyeing the drying mess all over my torso.

He chuckles.

“True. At least now you’re not cold anymore.” he smirks.


	4. Louis/Sophie-Some Form of Human Attention

I was feeling peculiar tonight. I needed attention. I craved attention. Louis’s attention in particular, because Louis was the one who wouldn’t let feelings get in the way. The other boys would make a fuss out of it at first, but not Louis. Louis would just get on with it happily. That’s what I needed. I needed him now more than ever. But I didn’t have the courage to see him. So I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, like I did every night.

∞

It was a little past midnight, and I was yearning for it again. The attention. The feeling of being cared about. And the sensation didn’t want to leave.

Slipping out of bed, I tiptoe to his door, determined to do something about it this time.

“Hey Louis?” I peek into the older boy’s room, squinting at the lack of light. The only source of light was the modest chandelier over his bed, which allowed seeing contours, shapes and a little colour. I stay silent for a couple seconds, my eyes getting adapted to the dimness of Lou’s room. The latter which turns out to be particularly clean today. _Weird._ “Louis?” I whisper again, leaning on the door. I was uneasy as hell. _What if he refused? What would I do? I need―_

“What?” The voice is laced with sleep and annoyance as the British boy shifts on the bed. “Sophie is that you?” he mumbles groggily. “Because if it’s not, I’m gonna shove a carrot up your ass. Or a spoon if you’re Liam.”

I can’t help the little giggle, before get back to my previous anxiousness and answering.

“Yeah, Lou it’s only me.” I respond, transferring my weight from one foot to the other, getting more nervous by the second.

“What do you want?” Louis groans, digging his face in his pillow as he snuggles deeper in the sheets.

“Louis....” I say carefully, gulping as I shut the door behind me. “I-I-I need attention.” I stutter.

“Attention?” He repeats enquiringly, sitting up slowly as he rubs the fatigue out of his eyes.

“Yes, attention. I need to be talked to. I need to be kissed. I need to feel loved. I need some kind of contact with a human being and you guys haven’t given me any.”

Louis suddenly bounds out of his bed, fully awake. He presses me into the door, breathing lowly.

“So basically, you’re telling me, that you wanna fuck?” He whispers, placing his hands on my shoulders. “You’re gonna let me do what I want with you? Without complaining? You’re really gonna let me fuck you wholeheartedly?” He bites his lower lip, waiting for my confirmation.

“Well I wouldn’t say it in such a crude way, but yeah. I want someone to take care of me... make me feel alive.” I answer, voice a tiny bit raspy.

“Oh don’t worry sweetheart. I’ll do just that.” He reassures, before latching our lips together in a passionate kiss, his hands holding the back of my neck lovingly.

I sigh and shut my eyes, relishing the long forgotten feeling as my fingers tangle in his feathered hair. His lips were soft and rough at the same time, making me go a little weak in the knees. My fingers grip the material of his shirt tightly.

His hips dig into mine to keep me standing as the kiss gets more heated, his hands also making a mess out of my hair. Louis suddenly shoves his tongue in my mouth, causing us both to groan lustfully on each other. His cold hands draw from my hair and journey under my shirt, his thumbs caressing my stomach in miscellaneous movements. I shiver under his touch and the blue-eyed boy smirks in the kiss.

“Want to get under the covers love? Seems you are a little cold.” He chuckles, breathing slightly ragged.

“Your palms are cold.” I gasp back.

“They won’t be for long.” He shakes his head, before kissing me yet again. I feel his hands snake around my waist, and head to my backside. They slip under my pyjama shorts. He pulls them off, and places his hands in their previous position except this time, they’re in my panties.

“Lou...” I moan as he fondles with my ass, teasingly groping each cheek.

“Not so loud... You’ll wake the others.” He scolds, pinching me.

The taller boy moves us from the door and makes our bodies fall backwards on the bed. I’m over him for mere seconds before he spins us around so he’s the one in control. He rids me of my tank top hurriedly and I reflexively do the same with his shirt, my fingers immediately feeling his clothe free chest while his mouth heads for my neck.

“You want this to be rough or not?” He questions, his hot breath on my neckline sending tingles down my spine.

“Make me remember it Louis...” I’m not even done speaking that his teeth pierce my sensitive skin. I whine, shutting my eyes.

“Shhh.” He coos. The British boy starts licking the small wound, pressing small pecks with his lips on it now and then. After a minute or two he stops, pulling back to admire his work. “Now you’ll remember me for a week or two.” He declares. “You’ll remember that you were MINE for the night.” Louis continues, his hands going under me to unclasp my bra skillfully. Carelessly, he throws it to one side of the room.

Louis gaze on my body is intense, his piercing blue eyes observing me lustfully. Our eyes lock, and they stay locked as he suddenly drops down and starts pampering my upper body with kisses, sucking and nipping lightly when he gets to my nipples.

Out of the blue, his hips thrust into mine, demonstrating his heavy state of arousal.

“Louiiisss.” I groan as warmth pools at the pit of my stomach. “Take off your pants.” I order, my hand reaching for the strings on his now very tight pyjama pants.

“Why don’t you do the honors Sophie?” He replies. “You’re halfway there.” He adds, his hands grazing the inside of my legs.

Pulling the loose bow, I get him out of his clothes while his fingers commence drawing patters on my thighs. I shut my eyes, moaning low as they touch where I craved most. Louis skillful digits slide under my panties, and start playing my clit, experimenting between flicking and rubbing.

“I’ll make juices pour out of you with only that,” he murmurs. “And a little dirty talk.” The older boy puts in proudly.

The thought alone makes me shiver.

“Cold again sweet cheeks?” he remarks, frowning. Louis stops touching my neither regions and makes me slide into his sheets, before placing himself back over me. His hips were straddling mine, but he felt weightless. “That should do the trick.” He says, slipping the sheet over the both of us.

The brown-haired boy bends down so his mouth is level with my left ear, holding himself up with one hand as the other restarts flicking my nub.

“Are you aroused now? Do you want to have me throbbing inside you? Are you ready to receive my shaft again and again while I cover your mouth to silence your raspy moans?” his breathing is warm on my ear.

“God Louis.” I feel wetness pooling in my panties. “Touch me more. Take off my underwear.” I beg, shaking my head. My back arches as his finger slides in my hole. “Ugh Lou. Please.”

“I’m gonna tell you what’s about to happen yeah? In a couple seconds, I’m gonna take off your drenched underwear and start finger-fucking you rapidly. As soon as you orgasm, I’m gonna shove my big, hard, juicy cock inside your pulsating walls and I’m gonna pound into you until you cry from the pleasure my massive dick will be inflicting to your tight little vagina. I’m going to make you drip all over my sheets and then we’ll sleep, still latched together as one. My warm cum still filling you up in the morning. And maybe we’ll fuck again after that.”

“Louis!” I gasp. His hand covers my mouth rapidly as I feel myself coming undone from his choice of words. Seconds after, just like he’d said, the blue-eyed boy rids me of my underwear and forces three fingers inside me at the same time. I’m so slick I barely feel them, until Louis decides curling them. I come down from my high again, panting madly.

“Louislouislouislouis. Jesus fucking Christ Louis.” I mumble. “Oh my fucking God Louis.” I repeat, shutting my eyes.

He slaps my ass. “No swearing.” Pushing the sheets off him, Louis takes off his boxers, revealing his angry, red cock.  “Hey there buddy. You’ve got a cave to go explore.” He says in his own little world as his thumb slides over the tip. “Feels sooo good.” He groans, pulling his head backwards in pleasure.

“Want me to help you?” I ask shyly.

He shakes his head. “No I won’t last. I want my cum all inside that gorgeous body of yours.”

A bead of pre-cum stays on his finger as his hand leaves his length.

“But here. Lick that.” He offers, bringing his thumb to my lower lip. I do as asked, before Louis places himself in between my legs again, bringing the covers back on us. He wraps my legs around his hips. “Ready love?”

Louis pushes in without waiting, placing his hand over my mouth at the same time.

 I moan loud, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as his thrust get needier with every passing second, going almost balls deep inside me.

“You love my cock huh?” he pants, thrusting in hard. He hits the sweet spot, making me whine. “Say it Soph. Say you love my massive dick in your tight vagina. Say you like the feel of the veins along my cock on the inside of your walls. Say you like the throbbing. Say you like when I fuck you!”

His pace fastens and I’m seeing stars.

“Say it!” He orders, pinching with my nipples as he gives another harsh hip thrust.

“I love it Louis! I love your fat cock and all it does to me!” I gasp, feeling my fluids drip along my thighs and on Louis middle as I reach another high.

Louis lets out a guttural groan, also emptying himself inside of me. Moaning, he flips us around so I’m the one resting on his chest, and not the opposite.

We’re a panting mess on his bed. His chest rises and falls under me, soothingly.

“Louis that was awesome.” I mumble, already on the verge of sleeping. “Thank you for giving me attention.”

“Shhh. Pleasure’s all mine.” He responds, caressing my head.


	5. Harry/Sophie-Dandy Déjà-Vu

“Harry where in the world are you taking me?” I whine, not being able to carry my feet anymore. We had been walking for nearly an hour now, and my shoes were starting to kill my feet. _Damn you, Louis, for dressing me up._ Although I was quite thankful the dress he forced me to wear was flimsy and comfortable. It allowed the summer breeze to caress my skin once in awhile. It was soothing.

“Harry!” I moan again. “I can’t walk anymore! Where is the place we’re going? Please?”

“Well if I told you, it’d ruin the point of all this being a surprise now, wouldn’t it?” Harry answers, turning around to give me a dimpled grin. I can’t help smiling back, rolling my eyes at the same time.

“But I already know the surprise!” I groan.

“No you don’t.” He denies.

“Yes I do.” I argue.

“Then what is it?” The curly-haired boy counters, stopping in his tracks. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at me. It’s almost intimidating. Almost.

“We’re going on a picnic.” I say carefully, pointing the basket he had in his hands.

“Duh. But the picnic isn’t the surprise love.” He chuckles, shaking his head. He ruffles his curls once before he starts walking again.

“Is sex the surprise?” I question, voice diminished of a tone or two.

“No. We aren’t gonna have sex today.”

“Then what is it?”

“You aren’t a very patient person hmm?” The curly-haired boy chuckles, shaking his head.

“Not exactly.” I admit, stepping in his tracks.

“Hmm. We’ll have to work on that. In the end all good things come to those who wait, no?” He turns around briefly to wink at me. Huffing, I stay silent and continue following behind him, looking at his feet and making sure mine stepped at the exact same place. Problem with that: I didn’t know when he’d stop. Which is just what he does a few minutes later, making me slam directly into his back.

“Oww!” I complain. “A warning would’ve been nice!”

“I know. But don’t you think this is nicer?” Harry asks, motioning in front of him. All I can do is gape. The scenery was quite simple really. There was lush green grass strewn for about a mile in front of us, with white dandelion scattered everywhere and a small lake to little lower down to our left. It was the simplicity of it all that was so amazing. The fact that it was quiet, but screaming with life, open but reserved, made it all the more breathtaking and thoughtful.

I bend down slightly, picking up one of the fluffy white flowers. I blow on it lightly, watching intently as the little seeds flew away. Freely. I sigh, a little down. I realise Harry was talking all along just as he finishes.

“―so I thought that we could picnic near the lake, the air is fresher. What do you think?” Harry ends.

“What?”

“Soph?” Harry questions uncertainly. “Do you like it? We can also picnic elsewhere I don’t mind...”

“Eh...I guess it’ll do.” I smile, before pushing him. “Race you to the water!” I holler laughing before breaking into a run. He laughs and starts sprinting behind me. Dandelion seeds start flying everywhere, making me giggle even harder than before.

“I’m gonna be there first!” He yells, not far after me.

“No you won’t!”

“Don’t be so sure!” The curly-haired boy winks as he dashes beside me. I shake my head, close on his heels. He stops a few meters in front of the water, places our picnic basket on the ground and pulls his shirt off, staggering as he tries to continue advancing towards the water. I run right next to him, slipping my shoes off before diving into the lake without bothering to remove my clothes.

The water is cool and refreshing against my clothed skin, and I stay underwater for longer than necessary, appreciating the contact.

I smirk once I finally pull my head out of the water. “Who’s first now?”

“You cheated!” He protests, crossing his arms over his tattooed chest. He’s standing only in his boxers, and I can’t help admiring him from head to toe. Harry approaches the shore carefully, a playful frown on his face.

“Did not. I was just brave and dove in with my clothes on!”

“You know what would’ve been even braver?” He asks.

“No, but I have a feeling you’re about to tell me...” I tease.

“Hmm. What would’ve been really brave, would’ve been to go **_naked,_** as in skinny dipping _._ ” He says, wriggling his eyes brows suggestively before diving into the water.

I stay immobile, a little astounded by his answer before searching around for him in the water. Due to its lack of clearness, I come up empty handed. Suddenly, I feel his hands wrapping around my calves, lifting me up and out of the water. I yell and laugh as he hauls me up higher and higher, until I lose my balance, and fall backwards into the water with a squeal.

I’m wheezing as I come back up to the surface, face to face with Harry’s dimpled grin. I pout a little, splashing him. He laughs and shakes his curls, tossing his wet hair out of his face.

“So... Are you gonna be brave?” The green-eyed boy questions, his hands playing with my drenched clothes under the water.

“I don’t know... Are you?” I counter.

“I have absolutely no problem with getting naked Soph, but I’m daring you to do it.” He challenges.

“I would but... my feet aren’t touching the bottom so I’d drown if I tried taking my clothes off.” I tease.

“I can touch the bottom, so I’ll hold you up,” He says innocently, his hands placing themselves on my stomach, as he lifts me up slightly.

I smile and shake my head, prying his fingers off my skin before swimming to the shore.

“Where are you going?” He asks, following me.

“I’m going to undress...” I say, lifting myself out of the water and walking to the picnic basket where Harry’s clothes lay. I turn around to look at him. “Don’t look.” I demand.

“Why? I’ve seen it all before...”

“Harry it’s just weird... it’s not like I’m giving you a show or something...”

“Are you gonna do that one day?”

“Give you a show?” I frown.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe... but not now. So turn around or I’m not going back in the water with you.”

He huffs, but turns around. I wait a couple seconds, making sure he wouldn’t take a peek, before peeling my dress off myself. I lift the dress off my head and take off my underwear.

The air is suddenly chilly, and I wrap my arms around myself, walking carefully near Harry. My stomach clenches uncomfortably as I see his boxers on the ground a few feet behind him. Taking a deep breath, I tiptoe silently next to him.

“You almost done?” Harry asks, voice raspy. Just as he turns around to check, I dive in the water beside him. Underwater, my thoughts are going wild, butterflies fill my stomach and nerves start kicking in as well. _Calm down. Calm down Soph... Why are you even nervous? We aren’t gonna have sex... he said so earlier. It’s not because we’re swimming together, naked, that the situation is gonna change right?_

I swim to the surface, brining my hair out of my face as I do so.

Harry swims closer to me, almost unsurely. Our eyes meet, and he bites his lip, staying silent. The atmosphere around us is meant to be peaceful, but it’s rather uneasy.

“Your eyes are blue.” He says, finally breaking the silence.

“Yeah I know...Harry are you nervous?” I laugh uneasily.

“No, just highly... attentive...”  He replies eyeing me sultrily. “Are _you_ nervous?”

“No... Why would I be? It’s not like we’re gonna have sex, right?” I respond, a little anxiously.

“No, of course not...” The lustful look in his eyes tells me otherwise. He shakes his head, bringing us closer. “No we’re not going to have sex,” he mumbles, trying to convince himself. His gaze drops to my lips. “We’re not going to have sex,” he repeats, shaking his head once more. “We are not going to have sex because that isn’t what today is supposed to be about...”

I only realize that we’re getting closer when our noses touch, our breathing mingling.

“We’re not going to have sex,” he says again, his voice barely above a whisper. Before I know it, he’s latching our lips together in a heated kiss. His hands cup my face as my fingers intertwine in his wet hair; simultaneously bring us chest to chest. I shiver as my breasts press against his torso under the water, not used to the peculiar feeling. Harry suddenly pulls away.

“We’re not having sex right? We’re just kissing...” He pants, looking deep into my eyes....“Only kissing...” He groans, before resuming our kiss. He swiftly wraps my legs around his waist, eliciting a whimper from my mouth when my sensitive flesh makes contact with his skin.

I instinctively tilt my head backwards, giving him an easy access to my neck. He automatically seizes the opportunity, his lips aiming for the most vulnerable parts.

“Harry,” I moan lowly, my fingers tangling even more in his hair as he peppers my skin with kisses. Heat pools in my stomach as arousal takes possession of my body. And without doubt his, his member hardening near my thigh despite the cool water’s contact.

“Soph you are so pretty,” he mumbles against my skin. “Words can’t even do you justice...” he groans before showering my skin with more kisses.

“Harry... I think we’ll be having sex after all.” I breathe out. I pull him in for yet another kiss, smiling on his lips in content.

“No... We’ll be making love rather...” he disagrees between fervent kisses. “Soft, sweet, careful... Emotional.” He lists. “In a calm and serene atmosphere. Painless. Meaningful.” Harry goes on, eyes almost shinning.

 “Less talking, more love-making then,” I gasp, my fingers exploring his chest under the water while my mouth occupies his with something other than talking.

“No Soph I want this to be special...”

“Do you really? Because water sex isn’t gonna be in my top tens for sure...” I chuckle, trying to steady my unsteady breathing. “If you want it to be in my top tens, I’m expecting luxurious bed with rose petals and candles and all that cheesy stuff...” I continue.

“You’re demanding...”

“So are you.”

I entrancingly watch the droplets fall on his eyebrows and down his cheek as he thinks about what I just said.

“You’re right... Well I’ll fuck that.” He gives up, lifting me up from the water only to drop me back down on his member.

“God Harry,” I groan as he fills me up. He smirks.

“You said you didn’t want the slow, meaningful stuff.”

“But a warning would’ve been nice don’t you think?” I pout, flicking his face.

“Mm... Feels like a déjà-vu, don’t you think?” He retorts raspily, his hands resting on my waist. “Quite a dandy one in fact. Why would you need warning? Surprises are much more fun...”

“You are... are... I don’t even know!” I giggle, hands wrapping around his shoulders. “Did you use the adjective dandy as reference to the dandelions around us?”

“Maybe.” He smiles, lifting me up before making me go back down on him. The water causes everything to go smoother, making me whine in pleasure, almost as a mirror image to him. I shut my eyes in bliss as he continues his upwards thrusting, lips latching on a part of my skin every now and then.

“Harrryyy...” I groan as he hits the particular spot. Even underwater it’s a trigger.

“Hold on,” he instructs, before he starts pummelling inside me, hitting the same spot perfectly. An inhuman sound finally parts my lips open once more and Harry follows not long after. We’re breathing raggedly, foreheads pressed together. His grin is mocking as I’m holding onto him for dear life. I swear I’ll drown if he drops me. I’m so tired; swimming is out of the question.

“Harry... that was simply breathtaking...” I whisper. He kisses my lips softly before talking.

“I promise next time, it’ll be even more as I’m getting you that luxurious bed, the rose petals and the candles.... And whatever that’ll make you want to make it more meaningful.”


	6. Liam/Sophie-Get Worse Than What You Give

It had been a hard day at the gym today. I was sore from my previous sessions at the gym, but Liam just wouldn’t stop. Liam had been harsh, keeping me out of breath most of the time as he ordered me around, telling me what exercises I needed to do. Today, Liam wouldn’t even let me get some water.

“But Liam I am parched!” I complain morosely after a heated cardio session. I could feel my heart pulsing through my head.

“You’ll drink after the abdomen workout! You said you wanted help to lose weight, and that’s exactly what I’ll do.” He retorts.

“But I need to drink Li! It’s important to stay hydrated!” I pant. My limbs hurt everywhere. I feel like I’m gonna die, my throat as dry as the desert, my breathing ragged and uncontrolled as sweat poured out of me.

“I told you Sophie Miller! You do what I want, when I want it! I thought I was clear when you set foot in this gym! So you drink when I tell you to and when I say you drink after the exercise, we’ll you listen and drink after the exercise!”

“You said the same thing for the last three cardiovascular exercises!” I protest. “I’m tired and I can’t feel my legs!” I shout, annoyed.

“I don’t care!” He retorts, just as loud. His eyes get darker as time passes.

“But I do! I’ve been listening all week; doesn’t that count as anything Liam?! My whole body is sore and I can’t even fuckin’ drink? What is wrong with you?!” I was starting to get angry and irritated of Liam’s shit, and I was intending to put an end to it soon.

“You’re hot when you’re angry, you know that right?” _That’s it._

“You know what?! FUCK YOU! I am done with you bossing me around Liam! I’m quitting! I’m never setting foot in this gym again.” I declare, fuming as I head to the door. “Worst case scenario, I’ll be a fat hoe that―” He catches my wrist, spinning me around so I’m facing him. Not wasting a single second, he kisses me. Hard and passionate.

I pull away and slap him. “I hate you Liam!” I screech.

“So we’re in for some hate sex because right now, I hate you too.” He seethes, pinning me to wall nearby.  I gasp at the impact, my hands reaching for his hair, that which had started growing back to a graspable length. I tug hard, and he responds by slamming his hips into mine harshly, before letting go of my hips and yanking my hair just as roughly as I had done.

“You’ll get worse than what you’ll give sweetheart.” He mumbles hotly in my neck.

“Liam let me go.” I fume, pushing him weakly.  He shoves me into the wall and I flinch.

“Not a chance,” he retorts, just as angry as he tears my t-shirt of my skin, leaving me in my sports bra. “C’mon love... Show me how livid you are right now,” he taunts huskily.

“I’ll show you how livid I am. I’m gonna kick you in the balls.” I menace.

“I’d like to see you try,” Liam scoffs. _You asked for it._ I push Liam again, trying to distract him and give me a clear shot between his legs.

As I bring my knee up to kick him where the sun don’t shine, the older boy easily grabs under my leg and wraps it around his waist to make our crotches touch.

“I can’t believe you actually tried that, little miss feisty,” Liam gripes. I return his heated stare. “Now you’re gonna pay.” The brown-eyed boy continues, before slamming our lips together roughly.

My frustration turns into passion, and I return his kiss, just as firmly. I bite his lip, drawing blood. The stronger boy responds by thrusting his tongue inside my mouth, and groping my breasts ardently. I whine in the kiss, pulling his shirt off. My nails scrape his chest, making him hiss and thrust his hips against mine.

Liam pulls away from me, and yanks my shorts down hurriedly before pressing me back into the wall, latching our mouths back together. As arousal builds up, I start pulling at strands of his hair, my hand going up and down his back leaving nail marks. His lips leave mine, and he nuzzles into my neck. I gasp, groaning as he tears the sensitive skin and starts sucking it.

Liam hits the wall beside my head as my fingers graze his hot skin, lingering on his v-line teasingly. Carefully, I start humping him, being slow and teasing. I let out little ragged breaths after every shove of my hips. The movement clearly annoys him.

“Enough.” He orders, leaving my neck alone. Gripping my wrist, he jerks me over to one of the exercise equipment. The chin up bar. I gulp.

“Liam.” I shake my head, pulling away from him.

“Did you figure out what you’re gonna do?” he mocks, pulling his shorts down to reveal his tightening boxers. He steps out of them. “Grab the bar sweet thing. And don’t let go.” He instructs.

“I’m too short. I can’t reach.” I object, backing up. Liam’s fingers wrap around my wrist rapidly and he pulls me flush against his body. Our skins are practically sizzling as they contact, our rash breathing mixing.

“Then I’ll lift you up.”

“Liam I don’t want to.”

“I don’t care.” He retorts, hands circling my waist. He lifts me up, and I have no other choice but to hold on the metal bar. My arms start hurting right away.

“I hate you.”

“Feeling’s mutual. For now.” The brown-haired boy shrugs, advancing a bench a couple feet in front of me. He stands up on it. We’re about the same height so I try kicking him, but once again, he grabs my legs, wrapping them around his hips. He holds them in place skillfully, using only one hand.

“You never learn, don’t you love?” He cocks his eyebrow up.

I pull my tongue out, before readjusting my grip as the bar had started slipping out of my hands. Liam tugs my panties down.

“Liam I can’t hold myself. I’m gonna let gooooo.” I groan as he slides a finger inside me. I pull myself up a little, whining as Liam enters another finger. With two digits still inside me, the rest of his hand cups my neither regions, and pushes me up a little. That which results into less weight in my arms.

I sigh and he removes his hand.

“No Liam...” I moan. My knuckles start hurting and I rearrange my hands on the bar once again.

“Wait a sec.” Liam takes the remaining fabric on his body off, before positing himself at my entrance. He shoves himself in, placing his hands just underneath my breasts to stable himself.

“Oww...” I whinge. Liam was big. Too big. But at least now I had less weight into my arms, our body positions making his body lift some of my weight off. The feeling of Liam inside my pulsating walls is tolerable, until my body starts demanding more. Demanding friction. And the only way I could get it, if Liam squatted down, and stood back up.

“Liam move.” I plea, rutting my hips a little.

“No way. I’m not the one doing squats to make you happy. Your gonna be the one doing chin-ups to satisfy both of us. You’re gonna be twice as happy because you’ll have worked out, and given in to your sexual desires.” The brown-eyed boy says, a smug grin plastered on his face.

“No way.” I shake my head, trying to make him shift but failing miserably.

“Well I’m not moving then. And if you still haven’t moved within the next minute, I’m letting you off the chin up bar, and I’m fucking you anal. Ruthlessly, with no lube what so ever. And I won’t let you cum. I hate you remember.” He replies very seriously.

“Ugh Liam.” I groan.

“Time is ticking.”

“Fine. I fucking hate you. You dick.” I mutter, arranging my grip for like the tenth time. My hands were getting sweaty.

“But you love that dick right? You’re gonna impale yourself on it a couple times no?” Liam counters cockily.

“Shut up.” I say, heaving myself up. I feel his length sliding out of me, before getting back down with a very loud moan from the both of us.

“Was about time no?”

“Shut the fuck up.” I silence him, lifting myself up again, and dropping back down. I repeat the movement a couple times, making animalistic growls after each descent on his immense shaft.

A couple times later, my arms give in, completely exhausted. I couldn’t manage to orgasm. I’m on the verge of tears.

“Liam I can’t do it anymore.” I sob as he takes me in his arms, still inside me. He kisses my forehead.

“S’okay. I’ll take care of the rest.” He mumbles softly. Liam lays me on a mat nearby, and tosses a strand of hair away from my face before he starts pounding inside me passionately. “Touch yourself,” he instructs hotly in my ear.

I immediately oblige, finding myself brought to the edge rapidly.

“Oh Liammm...” I groan as he hits the perfect stop inside me. “There again.” He thrust his hips once more, at the exact same place, and I come undone. “Shit Liam... Oh my god.” I whine, dots and figures dancing before my eyes.

I feel his hot liquid filling me up seconds later, dripping down on the mat under me as an inhuman sound pours out of his mouth. He’s panting of top of me.

“Sorry I was so harsh during your work outs,” he mutters. He pulls out of me and switches us around so I’m lying on his warm chest. “It’s just that you are perfect just the way you are... You don’t need to work out.” He admits. “That’s why I was so heartless during exercises. I didn’t want you to come to the gym anymore, because you don’t need it love.”

“Thanks Liam,” I sigh, not in the mood for arguing. No what I wanted right now, was a rest.

 


	7. Zayn/Sophie-Tutoring

It had been a long day at school today, and the English teacher had given us a lot of homework, most of which I had difficulty understanding. So that’s basically how I ended up on my bed with Zayn as a tutor... Job at which he really sucked at, looking over my shoulder way to often and whispering dirty things in my ear now and then.

“Ugh Zayn go away!” I complain angrily as the dark boy leans over my shoulder once again for the millionth time tonight.

“But you said you needed help with English,” He chuckles, playing with a strand of my hair. “I’m just doing what you asked me to do,”

“No because I didn’t ask you to bug me, I asked you to help me do my homework.” I exhale, taking my head in my hands as I tried to concentrate at the task at hand. The weight on the bed shifts as he goes from beside me to in front of me.

“But I can’t help you do your homework, that’d be cheating. I’m here to help you **_understand_**.” Zayn informs.

“Well either way, you aren’t doing much apart from annoying the hell out of me.” I snap, shutting my eyes. The Bradford boy decides to move back to his initial place beside me, making my crayons roll farther on the bed. Huffing I reach over and bring them back on my paper.

“You done moving? Like I said, you’re annoying me to say the least.”

“No I think I’m arousing you more than anything...” He says, trailing his finger the length of my thigh provocatively. Something tingles in my lower abdomen.

“Fuck you Zayn.” I grumble, dropping my pencil as I took my head into my hands, shutting my eyes in annoyance.

“Careful Soph... Swearing isn’t ladylike.” The Pakistani boy reprimands. “I give you three swearing strikes and if you persist, I’ll punish you...”

“Fudge you then.” I retort. I huff as he smirks at my poor attempt of being menacing. “That didn’t even sound threatening.” I whine.

“You aren’t supposed to sound threatening.”

I roll my eyes, bringing my attention back to my homework. “What did the author mean when he wrote that the curtains were blue?” I read the question slowly. ”He meant that they were fucking blue no?” I huff, shutting my eyes in irritation.

“Strike one Soph...But to answer your question... What does the colour blue represent?”

“One of the three primary colours.” I say, annoyed.

“You’re thinking inside the box... Explore the outside. When I say blue, what’s the first word that comes to your mind?”

“Blueberry.”

“Think of an emotion.” Zayn shakes his head.

“Sad.”

“See? Maybe the question has to be answered in that way... The author meant that it was a sad scene.”

“But why would the author complicate his life? I think the teacher is the problem... She sees way too much outside the box. When I write things, I don’t think of double meanings! When I write the apple is red, I mean the fucking apple is red!”

“Strike two little Sophie... Watch your mouth...” Zayn’s tone takes a dangerous tone and I realise I have to hold my tongue with extra care... Next strike, punishment...

I sigh noisily as I write my answer on the sheet. My eyes travel to the next question and I groan, not knowing the answer again.

“You’re cute when you don’t understand,” The dark boy murmurs silkily in my ear. My fists clench in anger, but I manage to restrain myself, taking deep breaths. I stay in control for a couple minutes, until he decides its okay to kiss my neck. I lose it.

“For fuck’s sake Zayn go away!” I screech.

“Three strikes, you’re getting punished love for that dirty mouth of yours,” Zayn informs before pinning me swiftly to the bed with one hand, using the other to toss my homework and pencils on the ground.  He places himself so he’s straddling my waist, immobilizing my lower body.

“Get off me fucker your no better with the dirty mouth!” I protest, fighting uselessly against his iron grip. I kick and squirm. “God damn Zayn it’s only swearing it doesn’t hurt nobody!”

“You wanna swear? I’ll get you swearing yeah? I’ll get it all out of your system.” Zayn says very seriously.

Still holding my upper body immobile with one hand around both my wrists, he manoeuvres himself out of his shirt and throws it someplace in the room.

“Here’s the thing yeah? Every time you swear, I do something to you. I’m not telling you what, but I’ll do something that’s for sure. You can’t use the same swear twice in a sentence or I spank you hard or shove my dick up your throat I haven’t decided yet. I might add rules as I go but are the basics clear?”

“Jesus Christ Zayn you weigh a ton get your ass off me!” I yell, ignoring what he just said.

“I take that as a yes.” The brown-eyed boy smirks, before tearing my shirt off my body. I’m overly pissed and my arms are suddenly free.

“Shit that was my favourite shirt! C’mon let go of me!” I whine, trying to push his weight off me unsuccessfully. “Zayn I have some homework to do you fucktard!” I holler, pounding my fists in his chest.

“That’s two more swears, so two more pieces of clothing go off...” Zayn skillfully removes my bra and school skirt, all while keeping me under his control. “Anymore swears?”

“Dumbass lemme go! I don’t wanna have sex with you I have a lot of homework to do Zayn!” I complain.

“I knew you’d wanna take the panties off...” He winks, hooking his fingers into the material and pulling them down my legs. As soon as it’s done, he gets off my completely to get his jeans off.

I take advantage of my freedom to snuggle into my sheets and use them as clothing instead. Once I’m all covered, I shut my eyes, clutching the material tightly between my fingertips, hoping it’ll keep him from touching me for a while longer.

“Cute... but totally useless,” Zayn chuckles, tearing my covers with a sharp movement. I reflexively curl myself into a ball, trying to hide all my lady bits.

“Zayn!” I whine, taking a careful peek at what’s left of my comfy bed sheets. “You completely destroyed my sheets!”

“I’ll buy you new ones,” he shrugs, before proceeding to pry my limbs apart. Not surprisingly, he succeeds to place himself back into our initial position, except I’m completely naked and exposed and he’s in his boxers.

“Are you calm now sweet cheeks or do you still have a couple swears you want to get out?”

“Zayn fucking Malik I’m done with your fucking games!” I yell as I bring my arm to push him away. My hand collides with his torso and I put as much power into my push as possible, trying to make him tumble off me. I succeed by taking him by surprise. He falls and I end up being the one straddling him. “Now who gets to choose the game now hmm?” I taunt.

His hand slaps my behind harshly, leaving a painful sting. I yelp.

“Oww!” I grimace, looking at him confusedly.

“You said the same swear twice,” He chuckles, before easily toppling me back under him. I cross my arms over my chest, pouting.

“Why can’t I be on top?” I complain as he holds himself up with his arms on each side of my head.

“Because you are not in control today and I decided you’d be under me and not over...” The Pakistani boy explains, one of his indexes tracing circles on the top of my chest.

I faintly remark the muscles in his other arm flexing as it worked to support his weight. I blink a couple of times in wonder.

 “I’m the one tutoring you, not the other way around.” Zayn ends, making me look back into his golden eyes. Slowly, he starts rocking his hips against mine, rubbing our crotches together. I feel him hardening under the material of his boxers, just as heat starts pooling in my lower regions. Zayn continues his slow rhythm, doing absolutely nothing to satisfy me a little more.

“Aren’t you gonna do something to me?” I whinge.

“Nope. I told you I’d only do something to you if you kept swearing.” He shakes his head, increasing my arousal as his back and forth action keeps steady, rolling his hips into mine provocatively.

“But I’m done swearing! I thought you wanted me to stop and that’s what I’m doing now!”

“You wanted to swear earlier, so keep swearing. I warned you I’d get it all out of your system.”

I whimper, trying to thrust upwards to meet his movements but his hands rapidly stop my hips. He makes a disapproving grunt, halting his rhythm all together.

“For fuck’s sake Zayn!” I groan, squirming.

Just like that he restarts his pace. “See?” He says between small thrusts. “I’ll make you swear until you’re out of breath. Until you’re out of voice. Maybe next time you’ll know not to swear in front of me.”

“Zayn just... Just get into me now I don’t wanna swear anymore!” I shut my eyes.

“Nope.”

“For God damn’s sake.” I moan.

“Yeah that’ll do.” He fully stops.

“But I swore! You should continue!”

“You’re desperate aren’t you?” He smirks as he stands up to remove his boxers.

“Yes!” I agree.

“So you won’t mind if I go hard?” He cocks his eyebrow upwards.

“No just fucking fuck me hard until I walk funny tomorrow!”

He rapidly bends down and turns me around, before spanking me hard. “Fuck and fucking are too similar.”

“Gahh Zayn are you trying to freaking kill me!”

“Nope. I’m trying to fuck you hard enough so you’ll know not to swear in my presence anymore. I’m teaching you a lesson little one.” The dark-haired boy informs, placing himself in between my legs. His finger ghosts my lower lady parts and I shiver.

“Zayn...”

“How badly do you want it?”

“So _fucking_ badly,” I say breathlessly.

“Mmhmm perfect.”  He hums in appreciation, placing rubbing his tip over my lower lips teasingly. My eyes suddenly clench shut as Zayn shoves his length deep inside me.

“Fucking Christ Zayn!” I moan loudly, clutching one half of the torn sheets underneath me.

“Soph what are you talking about I’m not even touching you.”

I frown, blinking a few times as I look around. I’m completely confused as I realize Zayn and I are still in our clothes, and my bed sheets are perfectly fine.

“What?”

“I think you were daydreaming Sophie.” The Bradford boy shakes his head, chuckling. “And clearly it seemed to interest you more than my explanations on the question...”

“Question?” I shoot him an inquiring look.

“Why did the author mean when he wrote the curtains were blue? You read the question slowly and then you just shut your eyes and not long after you were whining. Oh and by the way, your ‘Fucking Christ Zayn’ is your strike one, even though you weren’t fully conscious when you said it.”

“Wait so we weren’t about to have sex?” I run through, still bewildered.

“No Sophie, we were doing some homework.”

“Shit I think I just had a sexy daydream about you...” I gasp, horrified at my mind and its twisted ideas.

“That’s a strike two Sophieboo. Wanna get to strike three?” he taunts.

“I fucking do.”


	8. Je Te Veux (Haphie Christmas Special)

“And so the elves managed to finish all toys and therefore save Christmas!” Harry cheers from our daughter’s room. I hear Juliette clap excitedly. I smile, shaking my head as I keep doing my reading.

“Another story Daddy! Another one!” she demands greedily.

“That’s enough for the night love,” he chuckles. “Time to sleep now.”

“Pretty please?”

I can easily picture our daughter doing her signature puppy dog eyes.

“I can’t Ju I’m going to fall asleep if I read another one,” Harry replies, followed by a long yawn. “Why don’t you read me a story hmm?”

“Because then you’ll fall asleep! I’m the one who’s supposed to fall asleep!” she complains.

“You don’t want me to fall asleep before you?”

“No! You don’t fit in my bed! Go Daddy! I’ll fall asleep before you if you leave my room!”

“Fine fine…Do I get a goodnight kiss though?”

“Yes a quick one! Now go to sleep Daddy before you sleep all over me!”

Seconds later, Harry’s shutting Juliette’s bedroom door with a sigh.

“She always manages to make you read five stories instead of one hmm?” I chuckle, turning the page of my book.

“Mhmm” he mumbles, his arms wrapping around my neck. “It’s not my fault her blue eyes are hard to resist,” he continues lowly, digging his face into my neck.

“Not only that but there wasn’t a single French story in there,” I chastise.

“Love we both know my French sucks…”

“Right. But if you don’t make an effort to speak French, she won’t either, and then she’ll struggle in class,” I counter. “You don’t want our daughter to have a hard time in class, do you?”

“Of course not,” he exhales.

“That’s what I thought,” I smile. “Alors pratique ton français.”

“Mhmm. Je te veux,” he murmurs sensually in my ear before kissing my neck.

“We have to wrap Juliette’s gifts tonight,” I shake my head.

“The gifts can wait tomorrow. Let’s make love in front of the fireplace instead,” Harry proposes, motioning the dying fire in front of us.

“Harry, Christmas Eve is tomorrow,” I chuckle. “We don’t have any other night to wrap them up: we’re going to my sister’s place for Louis’s birthday tomorrow and then boom, it’s Christmas morning already,” I explain, putting my book down and standing up to fetch the wrapping paper. “And besides, if we did make love in front of the fire tonight, it’d ruin my Christmas gift,” I reply, placing the wrapping paper on the table along with scissors and some Scotch tape.

“Soph, it’s been days already,” he complains. “Nearly two weeks.”

“I know. Can’t you imagine how good it’ll be on Christmas?” I enquire, grinning. He sighs.

“You’re going to be the death of me, love,” he says, giving me a quick kiss before proceeding to help me with gift wrapping.

 

○◘○

 

I can’t stop smiling as I look at the scene before me: Anne and I are in the kitchen drinking champagne while Harry and Juliette are casually playing with Emma and Juliette in the living room by the Christmas tree.

Soft Christmas music is playing and it’s snowing outside. Everything about tonight seems to be pulled out of a novel.

I grin even bigger as I hear baby Emma giggle at her father’s faces. Soon enough, Juliette, Harry and Louis are all attempting to make the 11 month-old child laugh, filling the apartment with laughter.

“If someone would’ve told me a couple years ago that I’d be witnessing this, I would’ve told them that they were crazy,” I tell my sister, sipping on my champagne.

“I know it’s unreal…” she agrees.

I shut my eyes as I feel arms around my waist.

“I love you, you know that right?” Harry whispers in my ear.

“I do,” I nod.

“Look up,” he continues.

I gaze upwards, only to find mistletoe hanging on a string. I spot our daughter standing a few feet away, grinning as she holds the whole thing up with the kid’s fishing pole Harry bought her. Correction, Santa bought her.

“She’s such a Daddy’s girl…Will do everything you want her to,” I shake my head, chuckling before I lean in to kiss him. He smiles on my lips, his hand moving to hold the back of my neck.

“If that can discourage her from ever finding a Romeo, then I’m fine with that,” he replies, breaking the kiss. My eyes catch a glimpse at the time on the oven.

“Allez Ju, c’est le temps d’aller au lit!” I tell her, pulling away from Harry.

“Non pas tout de suite!” she whines, stomping her right foot.

“Yes right now,” I say. “Even your cousin is going to bed,” I trail on, motioning Louis who’s picking up his baby girl.

“Even your aunt and uncle are going to bed in fact,” Anne adds, yawning.

“Why?!” she complains.

“Because you want to be in tip top shape when we take the plane in two days,” I provide, taking her in my arms. The 6 year-old pouts.

“Come on love… Santa didn’t give you all these gifts because you were naughty right?” Harry says, crouching down to her level. He whispers something in her ear. Juliette grins and wraps her arms around Harry’s neck.

“Goodnight everyone!” she calls out as Harry lifts her up. I’m suddenly curious as to what her father has told her.

“Goodnight!” Anne and Louis reply, the latter handing Emma over to her mother as she begins to cry.

I grab the rest of our things as Harry holds our daughter and we leave my sister’s apartment, heading upstairs to ours.

I let Harry tuck Ju in bed while I head to our bedroom to prepare his Christmas gift: me.

I quickly wriggle out of my party dress, standing in nothing but my red lace strapless bra and panties. I let my hair fall down over my shoulders, taking a deep breath before grabbing the small bottle of cinnamon-flavoured lube.

There’s the sound of three softs knocks at the door.

“Love, the fireplace is waiting for us…” Harry mumbles loud enough for me to hear from the other side. I smile and shake my head, grabbing the comforter and wrapping it around my body before stepping outside.

“Then let’s not keep it waiting,” I whisper to him, keeping the sheets tightly wound around me with one hand while holding the lube hidden in the other.

I feel him shadowing me closely as I tip toe to the living room, grinning like a child. His arms suddenly grab my waist and pull me sideways, making our bodies topple on the couch right in front of a blazing fire. A small laugh escapes my lips as I find myself stuck underneath him. He smiles lazily at me, before nuzzling in my neck while I put the lube in the between the couch’s cushions.

“You smell like pastries,” he mumbles, inhaling deeply.

“I would hope so. Anne and I spent all night near them in the kitchen,” I chuckle before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He moans lowly, his hips rocking into mine.

“Je te veux,” he purrs in French, his fingers reaching for the comforter around me.

“Tsk tsk,” I scold him, pushing him away softly. I stand up in front of him, still holding the ivory sheets around me. “Harry wanna know a secret?” I enquire smirking, feeling the fire’s heat behind me. He nods, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he gulps. “I’ve been a bad girl this year,” I breathe out, letting go of the comforter to reveal my red lace lingerie.

Harry’s groan is music to my ears, making my arousal jump several levels higher.

“Come here,” he demands, beckoning me to him. I’m more than happy to comply, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Our lips lock in a hungry kiss. My breathing accelerates, my whole body ten times warmer due to the fireplace’s proximity. I help him out of his button-up shirt, my hands immediately placing themselves on his inked skin while he frees my breasts of their lace prison.

His hands proceed to cup my behind possessively, massaging the exposed skin in slow circles whilst his mouth leaves yearning kisses in my neck.

My eyes shut. Seconds later my back hits the couch once more.

“I want to devour you,” he grunts, his excitement prominent as our heated centers meet.

“Good thing I brought this then huh?” I exhale, pulling out the cinnamon lube from the couch’s crevice. His eyes grow big.

“You taste good without that,” he shakes his head, his gaze locked on mine as his fingers hook on the hem of my panties. “But Christmas _is_ a time for sweets…” he trails on, taking the bottle from my hand as his other hand lowers panties completely.

Harry proceeds to open the bottle and rub the lube everywhere on my front, except where I craved him the most.

“Harry,” I whimper.

“Shhh not too loud,” he chastises. “You don’t wanna wake up Ju, now don’t you?”

I bite my lip and shake my head, earning a mischievous smile from the British man.

I clench my hands into fists as he bends down to place a nipple in between his teeth, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as he begins suckling and kissing the lube off my right breast.

His hand presses down on my hips as I attempt to buck upwards.

“Patience love,” he exhales, grinning.

“Harryyy,” I shake my head.

The curly-haired boy proceeds to my left breast, making my arousal climb even higher. I feel myself getting wet. I grab his hand and force it to my heated center.

“Harry please,” I say.

“What do you say we get you to three orgasms tonight darling?” he suggests between slow sucks, the fingers of his hand leisurely caressing my feminine folds. “To make up for the three times I tried to get you to let me make love to you before Christmas…”

“Harry,” I hiccup, looking at his lustful gaze illuminated by the fire beside us. “Do something!”

“Other than playing with your lovely chest?” he taunts, his fingers still rubbing my core extremely slowly whilst his mouth licks the remainants of the cinnamon lube off my erect nipples. His lips shift to my neck, leaving yet another hickey.

I pull him away, joining our lips into and urgent kiss. I want him. I need him. My body craves the release he’s holding off. My left leg wraps around his waist, trapping his clothed erection with his hand on my center.

He chuckles, pressing a little harder onto my bundle of nerves.

A choked moan escapes my lips.

“Want this?”

My eyes shut, my mouth opening to let a soft whimper as the first orgasm of the night hits me. My toes curl, colors exploding behind my eyes as a wave of pleasure overwhelms my senses. Harry kisses me again.

“That was a small one wasn’t it?” he enquires.

He doesn’t even let me answer, pulling my leg away from around his waists to have better access to my throbbing center.

“Let’s take this up a notch love.”

The rest of the edible lube is poured on my heated core, making me shiver. Harry’s fingers lock with mine on either side of my body, his mouth busying itself with the task at hand.

He stares slowly, giving little kitten licks. My heart skips a beat, my breathing uneven.

“Oh my God Harry!” I whine as his tongue hungrily laps up my intimate folds.

“Shhh,” he warns, still grinning. “You’re too loud,” he breathes out, his hot breath on my throbbing womanhood sending shivers up my spine.

His fingers clasp tighter around mine as he begins shoving his tongue inside me skillfully. Another series of bright colors blind me and my whole body ends up contracting as he works wonders with his mouth.

He keeps licking though, even as my heartbeat slows down again.

“Harrrryyy” I groan, feeling him play with my sensitive bundle of nerves.

“This cinnamon lube is simply exquisite mixed with your taste,” he exhales. Harry shifts on the couch, his manhood as hard as ever on my thigh as he moves up. “Taste yourself,” he murmurs, locking lips with mine in yet another kiss. My hands tangle in his brown locks as I kiss him back and let his tongue invade mine, lost in the whole erotic situation.

“I wanna ride you,” I get out breathlessly, my hair falling in my face.

“Please do,” he grunts, grabbing my face to lock our lips together again.

Harry lets me take control over the kiss, allowing me to flip ourselves so he’s underneath me. My hands blindingly search for the hem of his boxers, pulling his boxers down urgently when they do find it.

I break the kiss, kissing down his chest to his length.

“Do you want me to―”

“I’m not going to last if you do,” he shakes his head hurriedly. “I want to be inside you Soph. It’s been too long―”

I don’t even let him finish, sliding on him easily.

Our moans mingle together as he girth fills me up. I don’t waste any time. My hands lock on his shoulders, my hips thrusting against his once and then twice.

I whimper as his length throbs inside me, repeating the action over and over again.

His hands cup my behind possessively, helping me complete the movement. I whine as he digs his fingers into my flesh. I feel myself clenching around him, my last orgasm nearing.

“Come one Soph, ride me harder… I know you want that last orgasm just as bad as I want it,” he gets out. I chase my release, accelerating the pace until I feel myself reaching climax, digging my face into his neck as my body is racked with waves of indescribable pleasure.

He follows right after, his hands wrapping around me as he moans my name like I’m the greatest thing he’s ever had.

Our heartbeats slow in sync as I lay over him, too exhausted to move. His hands start caressing my hair.

“I love you,” he says.

 I lift my head up, smiling lazily at him.

“I love you too,” I mumble, sated. “That was amazing.”

“It was,” he acknowledges, kissing the top of my nose. His grip around my body tightens as he rolls us off the couch and onto the carpet, rapidly pulling the discarded comforter over our bodies. His body gets closer to mine as he yawns, nuzzling in my neck. I’m lulled to sleep, lullabied by Harry’s soft breaths and the slow smothering of the fire in front of us.


	9. Nice Changes (Nophie NYE)

For the last three years, Niall and I had agreed to spend either Christmas or New Year’s Eve with Niall’s family up in Ireland. This year turned out to be New Year’s Eve since last year was Christmas.

“So how did you like the flight Eliot?” Niall asks our son as we drive by Ireland’s very lush roadside.

“T’was long,” he mumbles, sighing dramatically as he looks out the window.

“We told you you should’ve had slept a little,” I say, hands resting on the small bump of my stomach. “Ça l’aurait été beaucoup moins long[1].”

“But I wasn’t tired!” he denies before yawning loudly.

“Are you tired now?” His father chuckles, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

“No. Of course not. I’m never tired.”

Niall turns to me, rolling his eyes.

“He’s going to be so jetlagged for New Year’s Eve tomorrow,” the blonde declares softly to me.

“Do you think cousin Theo will play with me?” our 5-year-old boy continues, still glancing tiredly out the window.

“Of course he will. He played with you last Christmas, did he not?” I reason.

“Yes but he’s in grade 2! The grade 2 students at my school don’t play with me,” Eliot whines, yawning once more.

“I promise you Theo will play with you,” Niall reassures. “You two could even build a snowman outside!”

“There’s not a lot of snow here compared to home,” our boy whines again. “It’s going to be a mudman with grass and all,” he mumbles.

I chuckle and shake my head. He dozes off barely two minutes later.

“He’s right you know,” I agree softly. 

“Of course he’s right,” Niall rolls his eyes. “Having more than 8 feet of snow is considered normal in Quebec.”

“That’s not my fault,” I chuckle. “And the constant cold weather has its perks, like one of the prettiest ice hotels.”

“Ah yes. We’re going to have to try that sometime,” he nods. “Louis and Anne have and apparently, they made the bed melt. I’m pretty sure we can melt more than that hmm?” he smirks.

“You wish,” I giggle. “I’m not much of an ice fan. And I doubt the baby would like it either,” I add, still caressing the small bump.

He chuckles, shaking his head as he shoots a smile in my direction.

“You know, I really like your natural hair color,” I trail on, taking a wisp of his brown hair between my fingertips.

“You’ve told me that twice on the plane already,” he smirks.

“I know. But I really do love it,” I insist, knowing he was uncertain about it at first. “It’s a nice change.”

“Let’s hope the New Year is filled with nice changes then,” Niall smiles, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I rest my head on his shoulder as he returns his gaze on the road. Soon enough, the small town of Mullingar starts rolling by and we arrive at Niall’s parents’ house.

Niall unloads the car as I open the passenger door and cautiously take my five-year-old boy in my arms, careful not to wake him.

We’re warmly greeted by Bobby and Maura as we enter, the two of them taking us in their arms as they welcome us into their home and help us take the suitcases up in the bedrooms. I set Elliot down in one of the two beds in the guest room, where he and Theo would be sleeping for the next week while Niall and I would have Niall’s old bedroom and Greg and Denise would have Greg’s room. Sure, the beds weren’t huge, but it was more than okay for the duration of our stay.

Niall and I had kept the details of how our relationship came to be very vague. All the Horan’s knew, was that my mother had gotten rid of me and that the One Direction boys had volunteered to take care of me until I was eighteen. When that happened, I’d chosen willingly to stay around them and Niall and I had found we’d appreciated being together, especially after he’d been hit by my father’s car. The Horan’s didn’t ask for further details, Niall warning them that the whole thing still made me uneasy. Which it did. But there was no way I could keep going forwards if I dwelled on it and it was better for Elliot if I didn’t let it affect me.

“So Maura, do you need any help in the kitchen?” I enquire as I head back downstairs, rolling my sleeves.

“I’ve been hustlin’ all week with food for tomorrow’s evenin’ Sophie,” she waves me off. “I’ve only got a couple things left to do. You can go and rest,” she tells me, patting my arm.

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind helping—”

“Yes, yes don’t worry. Wouldn’t want to overwork you and your little one anyways,” she chuckles, eyes drifting to my stomach.

“Thank you then,” I nod, heading to the living room.  I sit on the sofa, glancing outside leisurely. Niall and his father come out from the basement, the two of them obviously catching up on the recent events.

Minutes later, it’s Greg and Denise’s turn to arrive, hands full with an excited Theo. The 8 year-old blonde bounds up the stairs, eager to see his cousin as we greet his parents.

“You look radiant!” Denise compliments me as she hugs me. “When’s this little one due?” she asks.

“This spring,” I say. “Around mid-May,” I continue, smiling.

Niall kisses my temple and hugs me to his waist as the six of us take a seat in the living room, going over the different things that happened since the last time we saw them.

 

******

 

24 hours later, the house is bustling with Irish people. It’s always amazing to spend New Year’s Eve at Niall’s. The sense of family is strong. Niall’s aunts, uncles and cousins, nearly 40 people are compacted in Bobby and Maura’s little dwelling. The house is filled with uplifting music, love and obviously, alcohol. It wouldn’t be an Irish New Year’s without good old Guinness, his uncles would claim.

“I’m never going to get tired of this,” I tell Niall, sitting on his lap as midnight approaches. “Your family is amazing,” I continue, resting my head on his shoulder as I look at Elliot and Theo running after each other, recklessly dodging the numerous aunts and uncles.

“You’re amazing to put up with the lot of us,” one of Niall’s cousins replies, laughing. “Who would’ve thought a Canadian beauty would’ve conquered and Irish heart.”

Niall punches him lightly in the arm, before grabbing Elliot just as he runs past us. He sets him on his other lap.

“Don’t you try to woo her Sean,” he warns playfully. “She’s already taken. Find your own.”

“Just teasin’ ye,” he responds, shrugging his shoulders with a grin and a wink. I laugh. “Say something in French for me please,” he continues.

“Tu étais tellement saoul Noël dernier qu’on t’a tous vu embrasser une peinture en passant que c’était une vraie fille[2]. ”

Niall and Elliot laugh.

“What does it mean?” he frowns.

“Ah. It’s a secret,” I wink, turning to Niall with a guilty smile.

“10, 9, 8,”

My eyes stay locked onto Niall’s as the whole house begins the countdown. Elliot runs backs to Theo.

“7, 6, 5,”

I glance at my son, who’s yelling along with the rest of the Irish folks with a big smile. My arms latch around Niall’s neck.

“4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!”

I kiss my Irish brunette, smiling on his lips as the household cheers. When the cheers and the whole chanting Happy New year to everyone dies down, Niall demands everyone’s attention, in the middle of the living room.

“Attention folks!” he calls out. “I have to make a very important announcement.”

All eyes are on him. Elliot runs to the middle of the room, standing beside his father. He slips something in his hand.

“As you all know,” Niall begins, clearing his throat, “I’ve been spending the last two years of my life with an amazing woman.”

My heartbeat accelerates, my face heating up.

“And I’ve realized that I want to spend the rest of my life, starting this year, by her side, through sickness and health, through the good and bad times.”

My eyes grow big as Niall gets down to one knee in front of me, holding the small object Elliot had given him. A small black leather box. He opens it.

“Sophie Miller, will you please do me the honor of marrying me and being my wife?”

I jump in his arms, nearly making him topple over. I don’t even look at the ring.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!” I say, hugging him tightly. “Yes!” I repeat again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he says, kissing me once more.

The whole house explodes into another series of cheers.

 

******

 

Later that evening, when Maura has finally managed to get every drunk Irishman back home safely, and I’ve tucked an exhausted Elliot into his sheets, Niall and I head to bed.

I don’t know if it’s the beginning of pregnant woman hormones or tonight’s whole adrenaline, but I’m horny.

I let my fiancée know very quickly of my needs as I latch my lips with his the seconds he shuts his bedroom door.

“Woah there,” he exhales, taken by surprise.

“I want you Ni,” I breathe out, keeping our faces barely inches apart.

“I want you too,” he groans, hardening in his trousers. “But I don’t want to disturb the rest of the house—”

“Since when has that stopped you?” I enquire, fingers unbuttoning his shirt. “We’ve done it before in this very same room. We’ll be quiet. I want you so much right now,” I continue, hands undoing his belt.

“Slow down love,” he laughs softly, helping me out of my own shirt. His hands caress my stomach as he takes me in for another kiss, pressing our bodies together. He pushes me backward until the both of us fall onto the bed, laughing to ourselves.

“I love you Ni,” I repeat quietly, wanting more of his taste as he helps me wriggle out of the rest of my clothes. I pull his shirt off and he kicks his trousers off the bed.

My fiancée bends down over my body, kissing my lips before descending the length of my neck and stopping at my stomach, peppering this last one with kisses.

He’s already hard in his boxers.

“Come on Ni,” I urge. “I’m ready for you,” I tell him, arching my back.

“Oh are you?” he whispers, thumbs rubbing circles on my stomach. “Your mother thinks she’s ready for me,” he murmurs to my stomach. “I think she needs a little more foreplay...” he continues, kissing my skin.

“Don’t talk about that to our baby!” I giggle, tapping him lightly on the head.

“He or she probably can’t even hear me.”

“Yet. But we don’t want this to become a habit—oh my Niall.”

I’m out of breathe as his hand cups my sex, feeling my arousal.

“Shhh quiet down,” he scolds playfully, pushing his boxers down his legs. “You’re right though. You are ready.”

“Oh my god Ni—”

He silences me with a kiss as he sheaths his member inside of me.

“You’re being too loud,” he chuckles. I shake my head, shutting my eyes as I feel the pleasurable throb of his manhood.

“Ni,” I whine, locking my heels right above his behind.

“You’re so perfect Soph,” he mumbles, digging his face into the crook of my neck, making very slow movements with his hips to get us started.

I shut my eyes, letting him do most of the work as he takes his thrusts up a notch, making the bed creak under us.

I laugh.

“The creaking mattress is going to give us away!” I whisper shout, grinning.

“Wretched mattress. Gonna buy me a new one tomorrow,” he grunts, still pushing inside me. But he’s smiling too, finding the situation just as funny as I do.

His hand descends to my nether regions, his thumb rubbing slow circles.

“Are you gonna cum with me,” he asks, slightly breathless, “for the first time as my fiancée?”

I nod, biting my lip as he keeps his steady thrusting. I feel my insides clenching, the orgasm building.

“Do that again,” he asks, panting. “Do that again and I’m done for.”

I don’t need begging, my body coming undone underneath his as his thumb applies just the right amount of pressure on my bundle of nerves. He reaches his own release, cursing under his breath.

Moaning, I dig my face in his neck to lower the sound, and he does the same, before his body slumps over mine.

“Niall. Can’t. Breathe,” I giggle under him, also out of breath.

He grunts, rolling to the side.

“Well. That was a nice change, wasn’t it?” he sighs. “Doing it as fiancées?”

“It was. Can’t wait for the honeymoon now,” I agree, cuddling him. He wraps his arm around me, kissing my forehead.

“Me neither,” he whispers.

“I love you,” I end, my eyes fluttering shut.

“I love you too.”

 

 

[1] “It would’ve been a lot shorter.”

[2] “You were so drunk at Christmas last year that we all saw you kiss a painting, thinking it was a real girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding! :) XX


End file.
